


Fully Functioning Adult

by tbehartoo



Series: Fairy Tail Ficlets [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP where one is the Fully Functional Adult and the other has been living off of coffee and fruit snacks for three days straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Functioning Adult

"Hey Shrimp," a rough voice broke through Levy's concentration, "What are you still doin' here?" Gajeel put a hand on the bluenette's head and gave a rough tousle to the curly locks. "Damn woman," he said a little more concerned, "are those the same clothes you were in when I left?"

Levy ducked her head away from the hand still on her head and threw a scowl in his general direction. "I'm busy Gajeel! What do you want?"

"Answer my question Levy," he demanded. "Those are the same clothes as when I left on my mission aren't they? Don't try to deny it I remember exactly what you were wearing."

Levy was still too caught up in her research to register the fact that the great Gajeel Redfox was monitoring her daily clothing choice. "I've been busy with this spell Gajeel! I've almost found the way to break it, and then Natsu and Gray can finally get unblended. I just have to figure out what this last part means and I will have the key."

"How long have you been working on this project?" Gajeel demanded.

"I don't know," she responded distractedly as she looked back at her rune book. "Happy read the curse just as Natsu and Gray started their snowball fight in the guildhall," her voice trailed off. "Maybe Monday?" she added as an afterthought.

"Monday!" he roared. "Levy, it's Friday! Have you had anything to eat? When was the last time you had some sleep?"

"Don't be so upset Gajeel," Levy said matter-of-factly as she turned some pages. "Lucy brought me food and Mira brought me coffee...until...Wednesday?" she added a little more quietly. "And there were some fruit snacks and granola bars in my desk, so I've eaten. No worries there."

"And the last time you slept? Levy?" She didn't look up at his questions. "You're telling me that you've been stuck down here in the library for all that time while Flame Brain and the Ice Princess are up there having the time of their life?" he demanded.

"Gajeel, they've been blended body and magic! It's hardly the time of their life," she protested. "One more rune," she told herself, "and then I'll have this mystery unlocked."

Levy was surprised when strong arms suddenly grabbed her around her waist and lifted her from the chair.

"Gajeel!" she squealed. "Put me down!" she demanded as he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Leave the lock and keys to Bunny Girl," he growled. "You are getting food, a shower, and going to bed. My bed," he added, "you can't be trusted to take care of yourself when I'm not around."


End file.
